


"From This Valley"

by hayj



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Rachel's death from the deleted scenes is in play here, Uncle/Niece Incest, comics? what comics, post tv series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: The post-blackout version of "The Bride of the Republic"Title taken from the same song by The Civil Wars





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bride of the Republic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385300) by [hayj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj). 



Immediately after the war, Miles and Charlie had barely a moment to process the fact that Bass had left them, a hastily scribbled note saying that he was going in search of Connor, before Blanchard had them shipped to a working ranch outside of Dallas. 

 

Less than a day’s ride to the train that would take them to Austin, it was close enough to keep an eye on them, but far enough away he didn’t have to babysit. 

 

With Monroe missing, Texas decided it would behoove them to keep an eye on at least one of the founding fathers of the Monroe Republic.

 

But Texas wasn’t heartless. They knew an incentive would be needed. 

 

In exchange for the on-site start-up, half of their yearly profits in goods would be given to the Texas government for three years. After that, they would own the property outright and have an exclusive contract with the government. 

 

And, if now and again, Blanchard needed a wayward person to be housed at the ranch for a period of time, he was sure the Matheson’s could be accommodating.

 

Charlie had read the paperwork as they sat next to each other on the couch inside the sprawling farmhouse and shrugged. “It might be nice to have a house instead of a tent. Maybe we’d have a chance to start living instead of always dying.”

 

Watching the various emotions flicker across her face, Miles walked over to the table and signed the document, holding the quill out in her direction.

 

With a dimpled smile, the one she reserved just for him, Charlie joined him, taking the quill from him to sign her name next to his. When she finished, she wrapped her arms around his waist, holding onto him tightly. 

 

“You’re all I’ve got left, Miles,” she whispered as he brought his arms up around her.

 

Tilting his head down, he pressed his lips against her crown, surprised when she lifted her head, brushing her lips against his own.

 

“Charlie?” he murmured, grasping her shoulders, as he looked into her eyes. It took only a moment of searching before he was cupping her cheeks, covering her mouth with his own.

 

When they finally broke apart, lungs searching for oxygen, Charlie took his hand and led him down the hallway to the room she had claimed.  Stopping next to the bed, Charlie tugged at his shirt. 

 

Taking the hint, Miles grabbed the hem, pulling the shirt up over his head, watching as she did the same, unclasping her bra for her, when she turned her back to him. Pulling the straps off her shoulders, Charlie let the item fall to the floor, before turning back towards him. 

 

Miles hummed softly. 

 

Following Charlie’s lead, Miles kicked off his boots and they finished disrobing in silence. 

 

When their clothes lay in a jumbled heap on the floor, Charlie took a step forward, reaching for his hand. With an arched brow, she placed it upon her breast. 

 

With a shuddering breath, hardly believing they were doing this, Miles ran a thumb over the pink tip, causing a mewl to escape Charlie’s throat as she leaned into his hand. 

 

With a smirk, Miles bent his head, kissing her once again, before moving to her throat, biting at the spot between her shoulder and neck, pinching her nipple between his finger and thumb at the same time before ducking his head to run his tongue around the opposite nipple sucking it into his mouth. Letting it go, he nipped at it with his teeth before pushing her backwards onto the bed and crawling after her.

 

“Miles,” Charlie hummed below him, pulling him down to her mouth. 

 

She wasn’t shy in kissing him, letting him know that she was just as invested in this as he was. Oh, it was wrong, make no doubt about it, but it felt so right. 

 

Giving her one last peck on the corner of her mouth, Miles slid back off the bed. 

 

Propped up on her elbows, Charlies eyes had turned a shade a blue he’d never seen as they ran up and down his body. 

 

Reaching out, he pushed her legs apart, licking his lips as her pink, glistening pussy, was exposed to him. 

 

“Jesus, you’re wet,” he breathed, watching as she reached between her legs, dipping a finger inside before bringing it to her mouth. 

 

“Taste’s good, too,” she hummed with a sly smile.

 

Grabbing her legs, Miles pulled her to the edge of the bed, dropping to his knees before burying his face between them.

 

“Fuuuuck,” Charlie hissed as his tongue lapped at her pussy. 

 

“Oh, I fully intend to,” he growled, sucking her clit into his mouth, causing her to claw at the sheets above her, her back arching off the bed as he began to fuck her with his fingers.

 

Reduced to incoherent noises, Charlie’s hands found their way to Miles head, simultaneously pulling him closer and pushing him away as she came all over his face. 

 

Pulling himself up to his full height, Miles placed a knee up on the bed. “Up!” he ordered, a smug grin crossing his face as he watched Charlie scramble to obey him, his chin and her thighs still wet with her juices.  

 

Crawling after her, Miles used a hand to grab her face, keeping her focused on him as he entered her with one deep thrust, Charlie’s hiss at the sting from the stretch of his cock turning into a satisfied moan. 

 

Knocking his hand aside, Charlie reached up to cup his cheek, lifting up to kiss him. Following her down, Miles braced his arms above her. 

 

“Oh yeah,” he moaned as her wet heat surrounded him, her soft whimpers of satisfaction, pulling at his balls. 

 

“Miles!” she keened, arching herself up against him only to be startled when he rolled them over, putting her on top. 

 

“Ride me, Charlie,” he demanded, grasping her hips as he bucked up into her, drawing a groan from her as his thumb found her clit.

 

Charlie gasped as she felt him twitch inside her. 

 

“You feel so fucking good, baby. I wanna feel you come all over my cock,” he told her. 

 

“Miles,” she hummed, riding him, just as he’d asked. Moving up and down, she rolled her hips, moaning as Miles’ thumb worked her to the edge. 

 

Moving faster and faster it seemed like only moments before she shattered, crying out his name as her pussy spasmed around his cock. 

 

When she collapsed in a boneless heap on top of him, he planted his feet on the bed and grasped her shoulders, thrusting into her almost painfully until his hips began to jerk and he found himself coming inside of her in spite of himself. 

 

Charlie cried out as the sensation of of him twitching and jerking set off a mini orgasm that left her burying her face in the crook of his neck. 

 

As he caught his breath, Miles rubbed his hands up and down Charlie’s back, his hands gravitating to her ass. “Kid, you have no idea the things I want to do to you,” he murmured near her ear as he pressed a finger into her cleft. 

 

Charlie’s pussy clenched around his quickly softening cock at the sensation. “Good thing we’ll be sharing the same bed, then,” she chuckled, sliding down beside him.

* * *

They quickly settled into a routine, getting to work building their future. It was hard work, but Charlie relished it, as it let her hold her denial close to her chest for a little while longer. She was quickly coming to realize that not only had Monroe left her and Miles behind, but also his unborn child. 

 

Weeks later, when Miles found her on the bathroom floor, he didn’t ask who the father was, simply held her hair back and pressed a wet cloth to her forehead as she floundered between sobbing and retching, carrying her to bed and holding her when she was finished.

* * *

He was there with her for everything, including the birth of their daughter, his awkward reassurances a familiar soothing balm through the pain.

 

Gently laying the infant across Charlie's chest, Miles watched as she held her daughter for the first time. Taking a seat next to her hip, Miles wiped her tears away with his thumb, taking the child back at Charlie’s urging so she could exam her daughter at length, as he held her, counting all of her fingers and toes.

 

Once he had both her and the baby cleaned up, Miles picked them up and transferred them back into their shared bedroom, letting Charlie rest against him as she put the child to her breast. 

 

“What are you going to name her?” Miles asked, lifting his eyes from the curve of Charlie’s breast to her face, her profile looking almost angelic as the late afternoon sun shone through the bedroom curtains. 

 

“Sophia, after your mother,” Charlie answered, taking her eyes away from the newborn to look at him. 

 

Reaching out to grasp Charlie’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, Miles leaned forward to kiss her. When he pulled away, she gave him a soft smile and settled back into his arms with a contented sigh.

 

By the time she had finished nursing, both mother and child were nearly asleep. 

 

Taking the baby from Charlie, Miles slid out of bed, placing her in the cradle next to her mother. They were both perfection, he thought, looking between the two, and, if he looked into that cradle and saw Bass’ blue eyes, curved lips and blonde curls, well, it was no less than he deserved.


	2. Chapter 2

**2 years later - The Republic Ranch**

 

Their ranch had prospered in the two years they’d been here, having been joined by the ranch hands that Blanchard had supplied them. Men, who only knew Miles by reputation, and had never heard of his niece Charlie, never questioning the relationship between their boss and his “wife.”

 

It had been more of a shock to their own family members to hear Charlie referred to as Mrs. Matheson for the first time.

 

Gene had been first, but, given the circumstances, had quickly come around, promising to never divulge their secret.

 

He was followed by Connor, who had simply shaken his head with a smirk and eventually opted to take the small carriage house out back, instead of staying in the house.

* * *

 When the letter came from Blanchard, telling them of a new arrival, Charlie gave a shake of her head as she curled up around Miles in bed. “I wonder who this could be. Everyone else we know is dead.”

“Probably some dumb schmuck like ourselves. In the wrong place at the wrong time,” Miles grunted as her hand grasped his cock, sliding slowly up and down it’s length.

* * *

**Dallas, Texas**

Bass Monroe, stepped off the train platform and looked around him. Dallas was once again a bustling city, although more aligned with the wild west than the urban hub of times past.

 

Unable to find Connor, he had finally returned to Texas, seeking out Blanchard in order to find Miles. He had been shocked to hear that Miles had married, and settled down to become a rancher. Between the two of them, Miles had always been the confirmed bachelor, never willing to commit to anyone or anything. He idly wondered if Charlie were with him, or if she, too, like Connor, had gone her own way.

 

Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he got directions to the train’s livery and headed there with his letter from Blanchard, securing himself a horse to take him to Miles. He had the option to wait until tomorrow to ride back with the ranch hand’s already in town, but declined, wanting to see an end to his travels.  Stopping just outside of town, he pulled out the hand drawn map once again to get his bearings and headed east.

 

He’d ridden for several hours before cresting a hill that overlooked a valley down below. From this vantage point he could see the ranch with it’s main house, outbuildings and a few other houses scattered across the land, along with a creek that ran through the property.

 

Nudging his horse, he headed towards the main house, chuckling when he rode past a large tree with a hand painted sign attached to it, welcoming him to “The Republic.”

* * *

 

**The Republic**

 

It was as Miles, Charlie and the rest of their family sat out back on picnic tables, eating dinner with the remaining ranch hands, that they heard the sound of hoof beats.

 

“I’ll see to it, Boss,” Earl said, getting up from the table he was sitting at.

 

“Thanks, Earl,” Miles called back as he smiled over at Charlie, wiping butter off her chin, as she smirked back at him.

 

She and Gene had just gotten into a conversation about the cobbler she had made for dessert, when Earl rounded the house.

 

“Boss! There’s someone here to see you and the misses!”

 

“Our dumb schmuck?” Charlie asked, looking over at Miles, who simply shrugged.

 

“Dad?” Connor called out as a man appeared from behind Earl, causing dishes to clatter as Miles and Charlie, who had their backs to the house, jerked around in their seats.  

 

“And I was so looking forward to that cobbler,” Gene muttered, throwing his napkin on the table

 

Getting up from his seat, Miles stood behind Charlie, placing a steady hand on her shoulder as they watched the father and son embrace, Bass on the verge of tears as he held his son.

 

Breaking apart, Bass glanced around the crowd of onlookers until his gaze fell on Miles and Charlie. Smiling at Connor, Bass left his son’s side, making his way to his over to them.

 

“Miles, Charlie,” Bass said, looking at the two before glancing over at Gene. “Doc.”

 

Gene simply nodded as Miles found his voice. “Where have you been, Bass?”

 

The lines across Bass’ brow dipped. “Didn’t you find my note? I went looking for Connor. He’s my son, Miles. I thought you’d understand.”

 

“Yeah, well, it would have been nice if you had actually talked to us before just disappearing,” Miles replied tersely, feeling the sting of his disappearance like it was yesterday.

 

“I know. I’m sorry. I just needed to get out of there,” he replied, looking down at Charlie, who had remained quiet up to this point as she wrangled the little girl on her lap. “I was told I’d be staying with Mr. and Mrs. Matheson?”

 

“You are,” Miles replied, as he took Sophia from Charlie. “This is our daughter, Sophia.”

 

“You’re joking, right?” Bass asked, looking over at Gene. “This is a joke and you’re all in on it,” he repeated, only to receive the same blank stares he had the first time, before turning to look at Conner.

 

“No joke, old man,” Connor murmured, glancing back at the ranch hands that had gone back to their meals, but that were still watching surreptitiously. “I’ll explain everything later.”

 

“Connor, why don’t you fix your dad a plate and take him home to get settled. I’m sure he’s had a long day,” Charlie said, getting to her feet, taking Sophia back from Miles. “I’m going to give her a bath and put her to bed.”

 

Miles nodded, bending down to give both her and Sophia a kiss.

 

“Fresh milk is in the kitchen, Ms. Charlie!” Otis called out.

 

“Thank you, Otis,” Charlie waved, stopping next to her Grandpa to say goodnight before heading into the house.

 

As Bass stood quietly, trying to wrap his head around what had just happened, Connor loaded down a plate with food. “Grab your bag, Dad, and I’ll show you to my house. You can stay with me until everything gets sorted,” he muttered, taking Bass by the elbow, steering him away.

* * *

“You okay, Son?” Gene asked Miles while they stood shoulder to shoulder washing dishes.

 

“Honestly? I don’t know,” Miles replied. “He just up and left without a word to either of us and now that he’s here I don’t know what to do with that.”

 

“What about Charlie? Is she suddenly going to feel split between the two of you?” Gene asked, handing him another plate to dry.

 

Miles ran his dish towel over the plate slowly. “What’d ya mean?”

 

Gene shrugged. “Just that you would have been blind not to have seen the chemistry between those two.”

 

Miles placed the dry plate down carefully on the stack beside him. “When Blanchard dumped Charlie and I here, we didn’t have anyone but each other. We decided right then to put everything behind us and focus on living. Bass being here isn’t going to change that.”

 

“Good to know,” Gene replied, “because I wouldn’t mind having another great-granddaughter or two before I get too old to enjoy them.”

 

Miles snorted, bumping the other man's shoulder good-naturedly.

 

Finishing up, Miles wished Gene a goodnight as a few of the men helped him stack the tables behind the house and carry the rest of the clean dishes inside the house.

 

Locking up after them, Miles checked in on Sophie, smoothing back her curls as he ran his hand over her head, thanking whomever would listen that she was in his life. Much like her mother, she gave him a reason to wake up every morning.

 

Moving down the hallway to their bedroom, Miles found Charlie sitting on the edge of the bed brushing her hair. “Everything’s been taken care of outside,” he said softly as he stood near the closet disrobing.

 

“Thanks,” Charlie replied, laying her brush aside, as she turned down the bed.

 

Nothing more was said until the lamp was blown out and they were in bed, a gentle breeze blowing in through the windows.

 

Miles pulled her close as she lay her head against his shoulder. “She’s our daughter, Charlie and he’s going to have to prove he can stick around before he gets to play co-dad. Do you want me to ask him to leave?”

 

“We’re his family, Miles.”

 

“You’re like a mama duck,” he chuckled.

 

“Yeah, like you’d ask him to leave either,” she replied, lifting up to look at him. “I know you still love him, Miles. So do I.”

 

Miles sighed as he pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. “And therein lies the dilemma.”

 

Charlie laid her head back on his shoulder, holding onto him tightly.

* * *

“They’re married? They have a daughter?” Bass asked, somewhat in a daze as Connor plopped the plate he was carrying down on the table along with a fork.

 

“God, you never change, do you?” Connor asked with an agitated huff.

 

“What do you mean?” Bass asked, throwing his bag in a corner.

 

“I haven’t seen you in years. You have no idea what happened to me when I left with Tom Neville and all you care about is the fact that Miles and Charlie are fucking! You and Miles fucked, You and Charlie fucked. What's the big deal?”

 

Bass’ mouth snapped shut.

 

“When you decide you want to know about me, let me know. There’s the couch.” Stomping away from his father, Connor slammed his bedroom door behind him.

* * *

The next morning, just as Charlie was finishing up breakfast, Connor and Bass walked through the back door.

 

“Morning, Charlie,” Connor greeted, taking the plates from her hand as he bussed her cheek.

 

“Morning, Connor, Miles is already at the table. I think he wants to go out to the south pasture today.”

 

“I hate the south pasture. It has stickers,” he complained, making his way into the dining room.

 

Charlie chuckled before remembering that Bass was still in the room. She looked at him blankly for a moment before handing him a basket of silverware. “The dining room is through there.”

 

Pursing his lips, Bass took the basket of flatware and trailed after his son.

 

“Morning, Bass,” Miles said as the other man entered the room. “You can just set that here,” he said, motioning to the table.

 

Doing as he was asked, Bass hung back, watching Connor pick the little girl up off Miles lap and toss her in the air, causing her to giggle.

 

“Damnit, Connor,” Charlie griped as she came into the room carrying platters full of food. “It’s not play time,” she chastised lightly as she sat the food on the table.

 

Taking her daughter away from him, she passed the girl to Miles with a pointed look.

 

“Bass, have a seat,” Miles said, holding his hand out to the empty chair between Charlie and Connor.

 

“How old is she?” Bass asked, taking a platter from Charlie before passing it around.

 

“Seventeen months,” Miles replied, taking the platter from Connor as they talked.

 

“She looks like you,” Bass replied, looking between Charlie and the baby.

 

“And Connor looks like Miles, but we don’t hold it against him,” Charlie said with a smirk as Connor stuck his tongue out at her and Miles gave a long suffering sigh. “It’ll be nice to have another adult around.”

 

“Hey!” Charlie protested. “Just because you’re old.”

 

“I’ll show you old tonight,” Miles leered, leaning around Sophia to pinch her hip.

 

“Promises, promises,” Charlie singsonged as Connor made heaving noises.

 

Bass sat with his fork hanging through his fingers, not sure how to feel at this blatant display of their relationship and the tight knit family that included his own son.

 

“Behave,” Miles chuckled. “You’re embarrassing our guest.”

 

Charlie rolled her eyes, turning back to her daughter.

 

Bass cleared his throat. "So, how long have you been here?” 

 

“Two years now. Charlie decided it was time to settle down instead of living like nomads,” Miles replied, looking over at her with a soft smile before turning back to Bass. “Hopefully you’ll decide to join us,” he suggested.

 

Looking into his eyes, Bass was surprised at the acceptance he found there before glancing over at Charlie who looked at him warily.

 

That was understandable, he supposed. He and Miles had a lifetime of silent communication between the two of him. He and Charlie only only had a few years and then in her eyes he had just abandoned her.

 

“So, the south pasture?” Connor asked, looking between the other three.

 

“Yeah,” Miles answered. “I want to check that fence line after those storms we had last week. The last thing we need is for any calves to be getting tangled up. Bass, you can stay here with Charlie and get the lay of the land or you can ride along with Connor and I.”

 

Bass shifted in his seat. “I’m not sure my ass is ready to get back in the saddle again, if that’s alright.”

 

“That okay with you, Charlie?” Miles asked.

 

“Sure,” Charlie replied, pasting on a smile. “I’ve got some paperwork to do this morning and then some chores while I wait for Robert and the others to get back from town. Connor, do you need any extra supplies at your place now that you’ve got a guest?” Charlie asked as she put more eggs on Sophia's tray.

 

“Yeah, about that,” Connor replied with a frown as he gave his father the side eye. “I was wondering if maybe Dad could stay up here in the main house. There’s barely enough room at my place for me. We’ll just end up tripping over each other if he stays.”

 

“Well, that didn’t take long,” Charlie muttered, looking up at Miles who silently reprimanded her.

 

“Sure, we’ve got plenty of room,” Miles answered as he finished his breakfast. “He can have your old room upstairs. You ready?”

 

“Yeah, I’m good. Thanks for breakfast, Charlie,” Connor said, pushing back in his chair.

 

Leaning down, Miles kissed Sophia on the crown before moving over to Charlie. Cupping her cheek, he met her eyes before kissing her soundly. “I love you,” he said, when he pulled back.

 

Charlie gave him a one sided smile. “I love you, too. Come home to me,” she replied, her standard answer since they’d begun their relationship.

 

“Always,” Miles whispered, giving her a wink.

 

Walking to the door with Connor, Miles looked back at Charlie, Sophie and Bass. “Take care of my girls, Bass,” Miles said, transporting Bass back to a conversation that had happened a lifetime ago. Only then it had been Rachel and Charlie, Bass had accused Miles of wanting to play house with.

 

Once the door had shut, Charlie leaned back in her chair with a frown. “What the fuck did you do?”

 

Bass looked over at her with a frown. “Connor and I didn't part on the best of terms, _Charlotte_. It’s going to take time to rebuild our relationship.”

 

Charlie shook her head in disgust as she started clearing the table, waiting till everything was in the kitchen before getting Sophie cleaned up.

 

She had just finished when there was a knock on the door and Gene was letting himself in. “Hey, Sweetheart,” Gene said, glancing towards Bass..

 

“Hey, Grandpa. Want some breakfast? There’s some left over.”

 

“No, I already ate, but thanks,” Gene replied, before finally acknowledging Bass, with a nod of his head and a “Morning.”

 

“Morning,” Bass replied, leaning back in his seat, watching as Charlie handed Gene a bag and then reached for her daughter.

 

“There’s some cobbler in there for lunch,” Charlie said, kissing her daughter on the cheek. “Be a good girl, Sophie, Mama loves you,” she told her daughter, handing her over to Gene. “Love you Grandpa, see you at dinner.”

 

“Love you too, sweetheart,” Gene replied, making his way out the door as he and Sophie waved bye-bye.

 

“A Babysitter?” Bass asked, as he got to his feet and pushed his chair in.

 

“Everyone works here, Bass. Even you, if you plan on staying. Grandpa watches Sophia on the few days he doesn’t see patients. He says she keeps him young,” she explained, filling the kitchen sink with water. “Scrape the plates into that bucket by the back door,”  she instructed as she started washing the silverware. “I’ve got to finish up my first quarter report to Blanchard. When you’re done there, why don’t you go get your things from Connor’s.”

 

“Look, Charlie. I know you don’t want me here-”

 

“You don’t know what I want, Bass. You left before you could find out,” she lashed out. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. “You’re here and you’re family. We’ll figure it out from there,” she said, going back to the dishes.

 

Scooting the scraped dishes towards her, Bass reached out, wrapping a hand around her bicep. “I missed you, Charlie.”

 

Not trusting herself to say anything, Charlie remained silent, blowing out a breath when she heard the front door close behind him.

* * *

 

She was in the living room, sitting at a desk nestled in the corner when he returned. Looking up, she pointed to a pile of linens on the back of the couch.

 

“Upstairs, first door on the right. Bathroom is at the end of the hall. Laundry is a group effort on Saturday mornings. Breakfast is at seven, dinner is at one if Sophie’s here and super is at six.”

 

“Yes, Ma’am. Anything else, Mrs. Matheson?” Bass asked dryly, watching as her tongue snuck out to wet her lips.

 

“Miles and I are happy here, Bass. I hope you can be, too.”

 

Turning back to her paperwork, Charlie got back to work, tuning Bass out.

 

Staring at her for a moment, he grabbed the pile of linens and headed up the stairs.

 

Opening the window to air out the stuffy, closed up room, Bass got busy making his bed. Once that was done, he slowly unpacked his things, hanging what few clothes he had on the bent metal hangers in the closet.

 

He had just shut the closet door when he heard Charlie calling for him. Casually making his way down the stairs, he stopped on the bottom step.

 

“Come’on. I’ll show you around,” she beckoned, slipping on a pair of boots and grabbing a hat off a hook by the door.

 

Following her outside, they fell into step as Charlie pointed out the bunkhouse and the barn.

 

As they moved along behind the main barn, the sheep barn came into view along with the chicken and pig pens.  Leading Bass to the far side of the barn, Charlie dumped the contents of the scrap bucket into bins beside the barn. “Compost pile. It comes in handy for the garden,” she explained, picking up a nearby shovel to stir the contents before closing the lid.  

 

“So, how’d this all come about?” Bass asked as they headed towards the garden.

 

“Blanchard decided that he needed to keep an eye on Miles since you had disappeared. Couldn't take a chance on the two of you conspiring. We’ve got one year left on our contract with the Texas government and then this will all be ours,” she said, coming to stop as she looked up at him. “We’ll be able to have a life. A place to raise our daughter. A place for our family, Bass.”

 

Breaking eye contact, Bass looked around him. “And that’s what you want? What Miles wants? Connor?”

 

“You know, once upon a time, I wanted nothing more than to leave my village and explore the world. Now? Now all I want is a safe place to live, surrounded by what little family I have left. As for Miles and Connor, you’ll have to ask them.”

 

Bass watched her walk away before calling out, “Do you love him, Charlie?”

 

Stopping, Charlie turned back to look at him. “Yeah, I do, Bass. Now come on. This garden isn't going to weed itself.”

 

Continuing on her way, Charlie didn’t look back.


	3. Chapter 3

Bass, Charlie and the remaining ranch hands had just finished eating lunch when the men who had traveled to Dallas returned.   

 

Everyone pitched in together to get lunch cleaned up and put away before rushing out to help unload the wagon of the goods that were purchased in town, Charlie introducing Bass to the group as a whole, leaving it to him to figure out their names when she was pulled aside by a man around his and Miles age.

 

Bass watched as the man opened a crate for her, causing Charlie to smile broadly, giving him a one armed hug as she pointed towards the house. With a nod, the man picked up the crate and carried it inside for her.

 

In the meantime, Bass and the rest of the men began unloading the wagons as Charlie checked off the contents on a clipboard, giving directions on where each item went.

 

When the wagons were emptied, Charlie called an early night. As soon as the animals were fed and the cows milked, everyone was free to come and go as they want.

 

Leaving Bass to his own devices, Charlie headed to the house to put the household supplies away. She had a pot of beans cooking on the stove all day, so all she’ll need to do for their own dinner is to make some cornbread.

 

She was nearly done when she heard the front door open and close. No one called out, so she assumed it was a misplaced crate being dropped off and continued her work, filling the pantry with staples. When she finished with the crate beside her, she turned, only to find Jerry, one of their new hires, blocking her way.  Startled by his presence, she took a step backwards.

 

“Jerry. Is everything alright? Doc Porter will be by in a bit if you need him to take a look at something,” she said calmly, easing past him to set the now empty crate on the counter.

 

“You know, it never dawned on me until today. I figured the name was a coincidence. Surely there are hundreds of Matheson’s out there roaming the country, right? But then, today, you introduced us to your old friend, Bass,” he said, taking a few steps towards her.

 

“What’s your point, Jerry?” Charlie asked, placing a hand on the counter behind the crate as he took another step towards her.

 

“I wonder how the rest of the boys would feel if they knew who they really worked for?”

 

“I imagine they’d feel the way they do right now,” Charlie replied matter of factly. “Grateful that they have a job that puts a roof over their head, food in their belly and diamonds in their pockets. You can’t tell me that Rob’s not out there right now, passing out the monthly pay.”

 

“Sure is,” Jerry answered, patting his pocket. “But you can’t tell me there’s no one out there that wouldn’t pay a shiny diamond to slice either General Matheson or President Monroe open stem to stern and then pay extra to have their whore for desert.

 

Grabbing the man by his forearm, Charlie had him spun around and shoved up against the counter with a kitchen knife at his throat before he could blink. “Let me explain to you how this works, Jerry,” Charlie growled next to his ear, “You’re going to go to the bunkhouse and gather your things and then you’re going to walk your way off of my property and if you stop even once before you get to Dallas, this whore will split _you_ from stem to stern and feed you to her hogs. Do you understand?”

 

When the man didn’t answer immediately, Charlie pressed the knife hard enough against his throat to break the skin. “Do. You. Understand?”

 

Jerry swallowed thickly, finally responding with a gruff, “Yes.”

 

“Yes, what?”

 

“Yes ma’am,” Jerry spit out, his face purple with rage.

 

Letting the man go, Charlie pushed him across the room before turning back to the counter. She had just set the knife in her hand down when she heard the cock of a gun. Slowly turning, Charlie found Bass pointing his gun at Jerry, who was wielding his own knife in her direction.

 

“I believe the lady told you to leave, but since I’m having to tell you a second time, there’s no need to stop for your things. There’s absolutely nothing here you need that badly,” Bass drawled, taking a step back to let the other man pass.

 

Charlie leaned back against the counter, running a hand through her hair as Bass followed the man to make sure he left.

 

He returned a few minutes later to find Charlie pouring herself a drink.

 

She held the bottle out in silent question, turning back to her glass when he shook his head. Downing her drink, she slid the glass into a sink of soapy water. “Thanks,” she said over her shoulder, before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. “Guess I’m getting slow.”

 

Bass stepped further into the room. “Has that ever happened before?”

 

Charlie shook her head as she moved towards the stove to stir the beans. “No. If any of the men know who Miles and I are, they haven’t cared enough to say. The wars been over a long time, the Republic even longer.”

 

Walking up behind her, Bass grasped her shaking forearm. “You okay?” he asked, brushing her hair back with his other hand.

 

Before she could answer, she heard the sound of the front door and Gene calling her name. “Grandpa’s here with Sophie,” she said, taking her arm back and laying the spoon aside. Taking a last look at him, Charlie turned away, calling out for her grandpa.

* * *

 

Dinner was ate in relative silence, the only noise created by Sophie as Gene looked back and forth between Bass and Charlie, finally losing his patience. “Is someone going to tell me what the hell is going on here?”

 

“Nothing, Grandpa,” Charlie answered, looking up from her plate with a false smile.

 

Gene pursed his lips.

 

“One of the ranch hands threatened her today,” Bass replied, looking over at Gene.

 

“What? Are you alright?” Gene asked, reaching out for Charlie’s hand.

 

“I’m fine, Grandpa! Bass is exaggerating,” she assured him, with a scowl in Bass' direction.

 

“Is that how we're explaining it?” Bass asked her. “I believe that the man threatened to split Miles and I from stem to stern and then to have you, our whore, for desert.”

 

Charlie’s head tilted back on her neck as Gene put up a fuss.

 

“Grandpa, it’s fine, really. Bass and I handled the situation. Jerry’s been taken care of.”

 

“Jerry? I should have known. I never did like him. Didn’t I say I never liked him?”

 

“Yes, Grandpa. You did,” Charlie answered tiredly, shooting daggers at Bass who sat back in his chair with a smirk.

 

The conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Miles and Connor, causing Charlie to sigh in relief.

 

“Look Sophie! Daddy and Connor are home!” she cooed to the little girl with a big smile.

 

When Miles reached Charlie's side, she stood, lifting her face to receive his kiss. “Sit here. I’ll go get you a plate,” she offered, letting him sit next to Sophie, smiling as he reached out to play with her regardless of how tired he was.

 

She was just getting ready to bring their plates out to the dining room when Miles appeared. “Damn this kitchen is busy,” she mumbled, setting the plates back down.

 

Miles looked down at her, “Gene said there was trouble today.”

 

“And it’s over now. Bass and I handled it,” Charlie assured him as she reached out to play with the buttons on his shirt, remembering back to a time when she’d never be that brave.  

 

“Hey, up here,” Miles said, drawing her attention back to his face. “Are you okay? Really?” he asked, reaching out to brush his thumb across her cheek.

 

“I’m good,” Charlie assured him. “If you don’t fall asleep on me, I’ll show you later,” she smiled.

 

“You know, that’s the second time today you’ve made aspirations about my age,” he commented, as he followed her back out into the dining room, where Gene was entertaining Sophie and Bass and Connor were having an actual conversation.

 

Stopping next to Connor, Charlie sat a plate and cup down in front of him, chuckling when he wrapped his arm around her hips and pulled her to him.  Ruffling his curls, Charlie broke loose, circling the table to speak to Gene, who had said a few words to Miles and then got to his feet.

 

“Heading out?” she asked him as he wrapped his arms around her.

 

“Yes, I’ve got patients to see tomorrow, so I’ll need to get an early start,” he explained, pulling away to look at her.

 

“You be careful,” Charlie ordered, pressing a kiss against his cheek.

 

“Can’t get rid of me that easy,” he teased before turning to Sophie, coaxing a kiss out of her.

 

Walking him out the door, Charlie stayed on the porch until she could no longer see him.

* * *

 

Entering the house, Charlie was surprised to find Miles and Sophie gone as Bass and Connor continued their conversation. “Where’s Miles and the brat?” Charlie asked, as she began to clear the table.

 

“Bath,” Connor said, pushing away from the table. “Which is where I need to be as well. I’ll see you tomorrow?” Connor asked, turning to Bass.

 

“Yeah, I’ll be here,” Bass replied, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

 

“Thanks for dinner, Mom,” Connor said, turning to Charlie as she passed him with her hands full.

 

“Don’t forget I can still kick your ass,” Charlie called back, disappearing into the kitchen.

* * *

 

Finishing the dishes, Charlie came out to a darkened living room.

 

Miles, dressed in nothing but a towel, sat in the rocking chair, Sophia in her nightdress asleep on his shoulder.

 

‘Hey,” she said softly, dropping a hand on his free shoulder.

 

“Hey,” he replied, picking up her hand and bringing it to his mouth. “She’s not always going to be this small.”

 

Charlie shook her head. “No, she’s not. Maybe we should start thinking about giving her a sibling.”

 

She could feel him smile against her skin. “Or at least start practicing,” he replied suggestively.

 

Charlie snorted softly. “At least,” she murmured, reaching up to slowly unbutton her shirt. “I’ll see you in bed.”

 

Watching her as she walked away, Miles pushed to his feet, carrying their daughter to bed.

 

At the top of the stairs, Bass slowly closed his door.

* * *

 

“What was up with Connor and Bass last night? They go from not being able to live together to being best friends? What gives?” Charlie asked Miles the next morning as they dressed.

 

Miles shrugged as he looked up from tucking his shirt in, “I guess Bass was so shocked over the two of us that he barely gave Connor a second glance. I just reminded him, that not everyone here took the news as calmly as he did the first time and maybe he should be the bigger person.”

 

Charlie looked up from where she was pulling on her boots. “Well, look at you giving relationship advice.”

 

Miles shrugged. “It’s Bass. He takes a certain amount of finesse.”

 

“And you’d be the one to know,” Charlie teased with a wink.

 

Miles raised a brow. “Yeah? Pot meet kettle.”

 

Charlie shook her head. “Nah. Bass only saved that mushy stuff for you. He and I were a bit more unsophisticated than that.”

 

“Do tell?” Miles asked.

 

“I don’t think so,” Charlie replied, making a face. “That is way too much information for either of us.”

 

“Chicken!” Miles called after her as she slipped out of their room.

* * *

 

 

 

Four months after Bass' arrival, Charlie had finally begun to relax. He gave no indication that he had any plans to leave, becoming closer to Connor, even as he and Miles quickly found their footing with each other once again. Even Sophie had taken to him, treating him no different than any of the other men in her life. 

 

“I’m taking Bass with me to Dallas next week,” Miles told Charlie one night as they lay in bed.

 

Pushing up on her elbow, she looked down at him, pushing his hair off his forehead. “You sure?”

 

“He’s showing interest. He’s making amends with Connor-”

 

Charlie shook her head as she placed a finger over her his lips. “No, Miles. Are you sure?”

 

Miles reached up to push a length of hair behind her ear. “You know I love you.”

 

Charlie nodded as she looked down at him. “I know.”

 

Rolling her over, he reached out, cupping a breast in his hand. “You’re mine and you always will be, Charlie. Nothing's going to change that, not even Bass,” he murmured against the skin beneath her ear. 


	4. Chapter 4

A week later, in the early morning hours, Charlie kissed Miles goodbye before they stepped out onto the porch where Bass was waiting for him. Barefoot in a short gown, she had wrapped a shawl around herself, watching as they made their way down the steps to the horses waiting for them.

 

It had been a fitful night for her as she had tossed and turned, not settling until Miles had pulled her up against him, holding her for the rest of the night.

 

Clutching the shawl tightly to her breast as she watched both of them mount up, she blurted out, “Come back to me!” just as they settled.

 

Miles face softened as he tugged on his hat, turning towards the men that had already started moving the cattle down the road, leaving her and Bass to decide if she was including him in her plea or not.

 

Charlie had just taken a step forward, her mouth opening to say something when Miles yelled for him to hurry up, the spell broken as Connor bounded up on the porch beside her, holding up a hand in farewell to his Dad.

 

Pressing her head against Connors chest, Charlie clung to him as she watched them ride away.

* * *

 

She spent the day with Sophia, first working in the garden, and then in the barn watching a calf being born.

 

 As Gene griped about not being a vet as he stood hovering over the mama and new baby, she and Sophie cheered the calf on as it got shakily to its feet.

 

Later in the day, as she sat Sophie on the kitchen floor with her toys as she made dinner, Charlie sang the children’s songs that Miles had taught her while she was pregnant.

 

Gene and Connor would be the only ones’ joining them, so dinner was quick and easy.

 

She waved them both off when they offered to spend the night. “We’ll be fine,” she assured them. “We’re going to take a bubble bath and have a pajama party,” she said, tickling her daughter.

 

After dinner was cleaned up and Gene and Connor had said their goodbyes, Charlie fixed she and Sophia a bath. They took their time, playing with the bubbles that Gene had made before washing their hair, and scrubbing their fingers and toes.

 

Once they were toweled dry and in their nightgowns, Sophia sat on her mother's lap as Charlie combed the little girls riotous curls. Afterwards, Charlie settled Sophia against her, reading to the little girl until she fell asleep.

 

Laying aside the storybook, she blew out the lamp and curled around her daughter.

 

Sophia’s coughing during the middle of the night woke Charlie. The smell of fire immediately struck her as she held a hand up to cover her mouth and nose.

 

Grabbing Sophie, Charlie cautiously moved through her bedroom, the air thick with smoke, making her way to the bathroom. There she tore a towel into strips, wetting one down before wrapping it around Sophia’s mouth and nose, tying it at the back of her head.  

 

Stumbling into the living room, she made her way blindly to the front door, only to pull her hand away from the handle with a yelp. The door knob was blistering hot. Clutching her hand to her chest, she turned, tightening her hold on Sophia as she made her way back through the living room and dining room into the kitchen where she encountered the same problem at the back door.

 

Sophie was crying in earnest now, her wails muffled behind the towel. Desperate to get her daughter out of the house, Charlie headed back down the hall to the spare bedroom, closing the door behind them. Making her way to the window, Charlie yanked the curtains down. Pushing open the window, she grabbed her daughter and climbed through, stumbling to the ground.

 

She could hear the men making a ruckus around the other side of the house now that she was outside, trying to cough the smoke out of her lungs as Sophie both coughed and wailed.

 

It wasn’t long before the men heard her cries and came running, Otis taking the baby and Robert picking up Charlie as he ordered someone to run get Doc Porter and Connor.

 

“What happened?” Charlie gasped as Robert carried her to the bunkhouse. “There was a fire at both the doors. We couldn’t get out.”

 

“We’re not sure, but we’ll figure it out,” Robert replied as he looked at Otis over the top of her head. “You and the little one rest here till Doc Porter comes along,” he instructed, laying her down on an extra bed in the bunkhouse, the baby reaching for her mother.

 

Pulling Otis over to the door, Robert handed him his gun. “Keep them safe,” he instructed the younger man with a nod as he went to help with the fire.

* * *

 

Charlie lay against the bunkhouse wall tiredly as she held her daughter, stroking her back as she hummed a lullaby to the whimpering girl. She didn’t move when she heard the door open, keeping her eyes closed until she heard Connors voice calling her name.

 

“Thanks for coming,” she whispered hoarsely, followed by a painful cough. She didn’t object when he took Sophia from her, the little girl wrapping her arms around his neck as she babbled.

 

“Are you okay?” Connor asked as he soothed the baby who was asking for her daddy.

 

Charlie nodded. “Can you get her cleaned up? Grandpa should be here soon.”

 

Holding the baby close, Connor bent down, pressing a kiss to her forehead, before heading to the back of the bunkhouse.  

* * *

 

Gene finally arrived, a concerned look on his face as he took a seat by her hip. “Let’s take a look at you,” he ordered, opening his bag.

 

Charlie shook her head. “Sophie first, Grandpa. I need to know she’s alright.”

 

“The way I heard it, she’s alive because of you,” Gene replied, looking at his granddaughter.

 

Charlie squeezed his hand. “Connor has her in the back, cleaning her up.”

 

Pursing his lips with a sigh, Gene closed his bag and went in search of his great-granddaughter.

* * *

 

She was dozing fitfully by the time Gene returned. The adrenaline had long since worn off and her hands were throbbing.

 

“How is she?” Charlie asked hoarsely, her lungs aching.

 

“She’s going to be fine,” Gene answered. “There’s thankfully very little smoke inhalation. I have a feeling that’s going to be a different story with you, however. Come’on, Connor’s going to watch her while I get you cleaned up.”

 

Charlie pulled a face. “Grandpa.”

 

Gene raised his brows. “You don’t have anything I haven’t seen in forty years of practicing medicine young lady, so let's go.”

 

Charlie snorted. “You’ve been hanging around Miles too much,” she croaked as he helped her up.

* * *

 

By the time they had her cleaned up, and back in her bunk, Charlie was exhausted. Laying Sophie down next to her, Connor tucked them in.

 

“Are you staying here?” Connor asked Gene as they took a step back.

 

“Yes, I want to keep an eye on Charlie’s breathing and she’ll need help with the baby.  I’ll take the bunk next to them if you want to help the men."

 

Taking one last look at the girls, Connor nodded, patting Gene on the shoulder.

* * *

 

By dawn, Connor had sent a man into Dallas for materials to repair the house and the men that weren’t taking care of the basic chores where cleaning and washing everything in the house to get the smell of the smoke out.

 

No one wanted to be the one that had to tell the boss what had happened while he was gone.

* * *

 

**Dallas**

 

There wasn’t much time to socialize on the way to Dallas as Miles taught Bass the art of herding cattle. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought of the two former leaders being nothing more than cowhands these days.

 

Once they had made it into town and the cows were loaded into the holding pens and the appropriate forms were filed and signed, they headed to the rooming house to reserve rooms for themselves and the men.

 

There were a limited amount of rooms available so Bass and Miles quickly agreed to share a room. “You want to go to the bar later or should I just grab a bottle?” Miles asked.

 

“Just grab a bottle, I’m too tired to play nice,” Bass replied, taking Miles saddlebag along with his own up to their room as Miles went next door to buy a bottle.

 

Throwing their bags on the bed, Bass stripped off his shirt with a sigh. He had no idea what Miles had been thinking when he decided to own a ranch, but it was his ass that was paying for it now, he thought, pouring water from a pitcher into a basin. He had just finished cleaning up when Miles came into the room setting a tray down on the small table in the corner.

 

“Figured I’d get us some dinner while I was at it,” he commented as the men changed spots and Miles began to clean up.

 

Sitting down to eat, Bass watched Miles thoughtfully. “You know, you never told me exactly what happened after I left.”

 

Miles looked at him sharply before giving a half-hearted shrug. “You had fallen off the face of the earth and Blanchard was determined to keep an eye on the last remaining ties to the Monroe Republic,” he replied as he finished up, padding over to the table in his bare feet.  

 

“And what about Charlie? Didn’t you say it was her idea to settle on the ranch?”

 

“It’s not like we had much of a choice,” Miles responded, getting a look from Bass. 

“Charlie was a mess. Her mother was dead, you were gone and I was the only thing she had left. She fucking fell apart, Bass. What did you think was going to happen?” Miles spit out as he poured himself something to drink. “She wanted a place where we could just live in peace. It was months before she’d even let me out of her sight,” he continued, his voice getting softer. “Charlie is safe, happy and mentally stable. If that means I have to be a cowhand for the rest of my life, then so be it.”

 

Settled back in his chair, Bass listened and observed. There was more to the story than Miles was telling him, but he wasn’t going to push. Like Miles, he was satisfied that what was left of his family was intact.

 

“I bet Gene was livid when he showed up,” Bass commented as he took a sip from his glass.

 

“A little,” Miles chuckled, “but the moment he saw Sophie he melted. He’s fully expecting at least two more great-grandchildren before he dies.”

 

Bass' eyes widened. “Has he told Charlie that?”

 

“No,” Miles replied between bites of his dinner.

 

Bass smiled as he looked down at his glass. “She’s a good mother.”

 

“Yeah, she is,” Miles beamed. “She was scared to death at first. We both were. But, Gene showed up and then Connor and it just got easier. Having family around, people to rely on.  Now we have you, too.”

 

“I’m not so sure Charlie agrees," Bass replied, taking a drink. 

 

“You left her, Bass. I never thought it could be possible, but Charlie may have more abandonment issues than even you.”

 

The reminder of his past instability had Bass slamming his glass down and pushing away from the table ready to get as far away from Miles as he could, when the other man reached out and grabbed his wrist.

 

“Bass,” Miles said lowly. “Don’t go.”

 

“Why?” Bass demanded, looking down at this man who knew him better than anyone.

 

“Because I want you to stay,” Miles responded, slowly getting to his feet. Letting go of Bass’ wrist, Miles reached out to cup his cheek. “I want you to stay here with me,” he whispered, leaning in to kiss him.

 

“I don’t understand,” Bass breathed, pulling away as he licked his lips. “What about Charlie?”

 

“Charlie’s mine, Bass, she always will be, but so are you, and Charlie knows that. Just like I know how much she still loves you even though it kills her to admit it. Once you and I are right, Charlie’ll come around.”

 

“How do you know?” Bass asked as his hand slipped down to grip Miles’ waist, wanting to believe in what he was saying. “How do you know she won’t see this as a betrayal?”

 

“Do you think we don’t talk, Bass?” Miles questioned with a tilt of his head. “We both knew the ramifications of having you stay.”

 

Looking into Miles’ eyes, Bass let out a shuddering breath and took a step forward into his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

They were on their way home the next day, wagon loaded down with supplies, when they met up with James just right outside of town. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Miles demanded, his gut suddenly twisting. 

 

“Nothing,  Sir,” James replied, sticking to the story that Connor had coached him on. “Just a small kitchen fire. Connor wanted to get it taken care of soon as possible.” 

 

“Alright, go on,” Miles replied, sending the man on his way. 

 

“How early would he have had to leave to make it this far?” Bass asked as he came even with him. 

 

“Very,” Miles replied with a frown. 

 

The closer they got to the ranch, the higher Miles blood pressure went. Once they passed the main gate, he left the men behind and took off for the house, a surprised Bass giving chase, slowing when the house came into view. 

 

The front porch and door was burnt to a crisp, the blackened surfaces reaching up underneath the eaves. Miles was already off his horse, yelling for Charlie and Sophia when Connor appeared at the front of the bunkhouse. 

 

Bass hurried to catch up, sliding off his horse.

 

“Is everyone alright?” he asked as they made their way to the bunkhouse door.

 

“Charlie was burned and both she and the baby have some smoke inhalation, but Doc Porter says they’ll be okay.”

 

“Thank God,” Bass breathed, hugging his son. 

 

“Go on, I know she’ll be happy to see you,” Connor said, “but, we need to talk.” 

 

Nodding at his son, Bass entered the bunkhouse, where Miles was holding his daughter as Charlie looked on. 

 

Taking a seat on the bunk next to Charlie, Bass reached out, wrapping a hand around the back of her neck, pulling her to him. 

 

Closing her eyes, Charlie relaxed into him with a sigh. Sitting down on the other side of her, Miles pushed her hair back to get a good look at her face.

 

“They won’t tell me how it started,” she said hoarsely, her throat straining with the effort. 

 

Taking Sophia, who went to him willingly, Bass held the little girl as Miles pulled Charlie close, watching as she buried her face in his neck. 

 

“Stay here,” he said, pressing his lips to her forehead. “Bass and I are going to talk to Connor.”

 

“Where’s Gene?” Bass asked, handing Sophia back to her mother. 

 

“Soup,” Charlie managed to get out. 

 

“Goddammit, Charlie. Stop talking,” Miles chastised her.  “I’ll be back soon.” 

 

Charlie nodded as she laid back down, Sophia curling up next to her, the normally active girl subdued.

* * *

Connor was waiting for them near the house. 

 

“What happened?” Miles demanded. 

 

Connor pursed his lips. “I didn’t want to tell Charlie,” he breathed as he looked at his father, “but it was set on purpose.”

 

“What? Are you sure?” Bass and Miles asked at once.

 

Connor nodded grimly. “Both the front and back door were blocked from the outside and then piled up with oil soaked kindling that was 

set on fire.”

 

Miles was unable to respond, the thought of almost losing his family making him want to throw up. 

 

“Do you know where it was set first?” Bass asked.

 

“Front door. There's a lot more damage there and that’s where Charlie burnt her hand. The back door wasn’t nearly as damaged. Luckily it burnt slow or this could have been a lot worse,” Connor explained as Miles took long, deep breaths. 

 

Bass put a hand on Miles’ shoulder, before looking back at Connor. “How did they get out if both doors were blocked?” 

 

“Spare room window,” Connor answered, looking back toward the house. “We can probably get you back in the house in a couple of days, Miles. In the meantime, you can stay at my place and Dad and I can stay in the bunkhouse.”

 

With a silent nod, Miles stalked back towards the bunkhouse.

* * *

When Gene returned with a pot of soup, Miles was sitting next to a sleeping Charlie as Sophia sat on his lap playing quietly with her rag doll.

 

“She was such a pain in the ass when I first met her,” he said softly, not wanting to wake her yet, “and now I can’t imagine my life without her.”

 

Gene patted his shoulder. “She’s gonna be fine, son. She just needs a little extra rest. She took the brunt of of the smoke protecting Sophie.” 

 

“Thanks, Gene,”  Miles replied, pressing a kiss against Sophie’s forehead when she looked up at him with a smile. Lifting her up, he tossed her up slightly, making her giggle. “Give Daddy a kiss,” he requested, bringing her close. “That’s my girl,” he said, as she puckered her little lips and kissed him. 

 

“She’s feeling better?” Charlie asked from where she lay watching the two. 

 

“She’s fine,” Gene replied as Miles helped her sit up, leaning down to nuzzle her neck as Sophie climbed on her lap. 

 

“I’ll get you some soup,” Gene said, leaving the family alone for a moment. 

 

He was still gone when Bass entered the bunkhouse and made his way to where they were. “Hey you, feeling any better?” he asked Charlie as he took Gene’s vacated seat. 

 

“Sophie’s all that matters,” she commented, watching as the little girl made her way to Bass, holding out her arms to be picked up. 

 

Charlie leaned her head against Miles shoulder as she watched Bass play with her daughter until Gene reappeared with two bowls. 

 

“Thanks, Grandpa,” Charlie said, as Miles and Bass took the bowls from him. “Will you please make sure the men have lunch, they’ve been up most of the night.” 

 

“Will do,” Gene nodded, moving towards the door. 

 

“We’re going to spend the night at Connor’s,” Miles told Charlie, helping her eat as Bass fed Sophie. 

 

“I hate to kick him out,” Charlie replied with a frown. “Why can’t we just stay here in the bunkhouse.”   
  


“Absolutely not,” Bass said sharply, looking up.

 

Miles shot him a look.

 

Charlie’s eyes narrowed. “And just why not?” she asked, turning to Miles.

 

Miles smoothed a hand over her shoulder. “Because the fire may not have been an accident.” 

 

Her mouth snapping shut, Charlie looked at them. “It was set on purpose?”

 

“That’s what Connor thinks,” Bass said, looking up from where he was feeding Sophie.

 

Turning her head towards the door where Connor suddenly appeared, Charlie bit her lip. “Okay,” she nodded. “Whatever you think is best.”

 

Loading Charlie and the baby up in Gene’s buggy with a bag of freshly washed clothes, Miles took them the short distance to Connor’s home, leaving them there with his pistol.

 

Charlie raised her brow, but didn’t say anything as she put Sophie down to play. “Be safe,” she whispered to him as he kissed her.

 

Miles nodded, instructing her to lock the door behind him, before taking the buggy back to the barn.  He and Bass would walk back.

* * *

 

“So?” Miles asked Connor, as he took the offered bucket of fresh milk for the baby.

"Lenny thought he saw Jerry out by the barn when he came out to smoke before bed and then again after they got Charlie and Sophie up to the bunkhouse. He can’t be sure, but it makes sense.”

 

“Jerry? We ran him off months ago,” Bass said. “You think he’d hold a grudge that long?”

 

Miles snorted “With our luck? Probably.”

 

“Could he have someone helping him?” Bass asked, looking over at Connor who was suddenly inspecting his boots. “Connor?”

 

Looking up at them, Connor sighed. “Look, you have to promise not to get mad and not to say anything,” Connor said. 

 

Miles and Bass looked at each other before turning back to him. “Just spit it out, son,” Miles replied.  

 

Connor took a deep breath. “This isn’t the first time since Jerry’s been fired that something suspicious has happened.” 

 

Miles and Bass seemed to get it at the same time. A “God damn,” and “Son of a bitch,” rang out as Miles turned away and Bass went deadly still, causing Connor to take a step back. 

 

“She sat right there and played dumb!” Bass finally hissed, wiping a hand over his face. 

 

“Why didn’t she tell us?” Miles asked, turning back towards the others. 

 

“She didn’t want you to worry,” Connor answered. “She thought she could handle it.”

 

“She thought she could handle it,” Miles muttered, rubbing his forehead as he thought back to all the incidents over the last few months involving Charlie that she passed off as clumsiness or inattention. 

 

“So, I’ll ask again, do you think he has help?” Bass asked his son. 

 

“I don’t think so,” Connor answered. “There were a few conversations in the beginning, but everyone seemed pretty content to live and let live from what I can tell. Maybe offer a reward and see if anyone flips, but I don’t think that’s the case.”

 

"It can't hurt ," Bass replied, looking towards Miles. "You were going to give them double pay anyway for their help."

 

Miles scuffed the toe of his boot back and forth in the dirt a few times before looking at Connor. "Okay, Spread the word. Maybe somebody knows something. And I want at least two men on a twenty four hour watch from here on out,” he growled. 

 

Connor nodded. "You coming back tonight?" he asked Bass.

 

"Probably not," Bass answered, looking over at Miles, who gave him a slight nod.

 

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning then. We'll get started on the repairs first thing," he said, looking towards Miles. 

 

With another nod, Miles and Bass turned towards the road and started towards Connor's house where Charlie and Sophie were waiting. 

 

"Going to tell Charlie we know?” Bass asked as they walked. 

 

"Not yet," Miles replied. "Typically Charlie and I don't hide things from each other, but seeing as how this coincided with your arrival, I don’t know what she’s thinking." 

 

“So, I guess that means you’re not going to tell her about Dallas then, either?” 

 

Miles snorted. “No need. She knows why I was taking you there.”

 

"I just don’t want to add to anything,” Bass replied, running a hand through his curls. 

 

"Charlie’ll be fine, once we stop this asshole," Miles muttered, pissed that she had kept something like this from him. 

 

"We will," Bass replied, determination in his voice. "We'll make sure he never hurts her again."

* * *

Arriving at Connor’s, Miles pulled Charlie to him for a long moment before shooing her out of the kitchen, taking over the dinner preparations. He used the time to gather his thoughts, while letting Bass see to her and Sophie.

 

Charlie had been quiet since he had told her of his decision to take Bass into Dallas with him. He knew it had only been a few months as far as she was concerned, but he and Bass had a lifetime to fall back on.  They’d had enough time to mend fences after Rachel’s death, that his most recent absence had felt like nothing more than hitting the pause button. He hadn’t considered resuming this aspect of their relationship until he and Charlie had begun seriously talking about what part they wanted him to play in Sophia's life. 

 

Charlie was hesitant to tell him the truth and Miles got it, but he also knew that family was everything to Bass. With Miles and Connor both here, he had no reason to leave. But, he also knew the longer they kept it from him, the more hurt he would be by keeping her identity a secret. But, the fact that she would keep something like this a secret, concerned him. 

 

Setting dishes of rice and vegetables on the table along with a plate of chopped up chicken, Miles called them to eat.  Sophie's highchair was still being cleaned, so Miles sat her on the table next to him, feeding her from his plate. 

 

Charlie picked at her dinner, as Bass and Miles both kept an eye on her, exchanging looks over the dinner table. 

 

Afterwards, Miles took Sophia to the bathroom to clean up and get ready for bed as Bass sorted through dinner to see what could be saved,  throwing the rest into a bucket for the pigs, before doing the dishes. 

 

The sun was just going down when he finished, watching as Miles made his way through the house, locking doors and checking windows. They had set up an alarm system outside the doors before coming in, to alert them to anyone's presence during the night.  

 

Sophia was already fast asleep in Charlie’s arms when they came for them, Bass taking the girl from Charlie, rubbing her back as little puffs of warm air hit his neck, bringing a smile to his face. 

 

Following them back to the bedroom, Miles pulled back the sheets, urging Charlie to get in as he stripped off his shirt and boots. Bass had just laid the baby next to her mother, when Charlie’s hand shot out to grab his wrist. 

 

“Sleep here with us,” she whispered as Miles crawled into bed behind her. 

 

With a tilt of his head, Miles wrapped an arm around Charlie’s waist as he looked over her shoulder at Bass, waiting to see what would happen. 

 

With a noisy exhale, Bass toed off his boots, setting them at the end of the bed, before taking off his gun holster and laying it on the table beside the bed. When he pulled off his shirt, Charlie relaxed, laying down beside Miles. When Bass climbed into bed, nestling Sophia between him and Charlie, she reached out, her arm covering her daughter as her palm rested on Bass’ chest. 

 

Kissing her neck, just beneath her ear, Miles pillowed his head on his arm and closed his eyes.  

 

Settling back against him, Charlie gave Bass and her daughter one last look before closing her eyes as well. 

 

Placing a hand over hers, Bass waited and watched as sleep overtook her, her hand going slack in his grasp. It was late in the night before he finally drifted off. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

It was two days before they let Charlie out of bed. 

 

Miles and Bass had taken Sophia out and about with them yesterday, but Gene had given her the veto, ordering another day of rest. 

 

Happy to be out of bed, she didn’t argue as after breakfast they made their way to the house where repairs were underway, listening to them confer with Rob who was heading up the construction. After assuring Miles that they would be fine, Charlie took Sophia to feed the chickens, leaving he and Bass to help with the rest of the chores that needed doing. 

 

Charlie smiled as she watched Sophia toddle after the chickens, not understanding why they wouldn’t play with her as Charlie collected the eggs, before taking her over to the barn to see the baby calf.

 

Just after noon, Miles, Bass and Connor came to fetch them, Connor scooping Sophie up in his arms, causing her to squeal. “Wanna go swimming?” he asked her, watching her face as she gave him a big grin. “Im,Im,” she chanted, bouncing in his arms.   
  


“What about lunch?” Charlie asked, only to have Bass hold up a basket.

 

“Towels and a change of clothes?” 

 

“Got it!” Miles responded, holding out the bag in his hand. “Can we just go to the damn swimming hole?” he asked, pushing against her shoulder with his own.

 

“Somebody didn’t get laid last night,” she smirked up at him.

 

“No, no, no!” Connor said, as he passed them, Sophia’s hands buried in his curls as she rode on his shoulders. “You wanna have another one, you keep it to yourselves!” 

 

Charlie chuckled as Miles took her good hand in his, grinning down at her.

* * *

Spreading out a blanket for them, Bass plopped down, watching as everyone stripped down to their skivvies and headed to the creek. “Aren’t you coming, Bass?” Charlie asked, turning back towards him.

 

“Sure,” he replied with a sigh, getting to his feet. Stripping down to his boxers, he followed everyone down into the water, stretching out in the water beside Connor as Miles and Charlie played with Sophie.  

 

It was as he was watching them that something caught his eye. Sophie, buck naked had her back to him, facing Miles, and there, at the top of her hip, lay a very familiar looking birthmark. 

 

“Dad?” Connor asked, as his father slowly got to his feet, causing Miles to look up. 

 

Chest heaving, Bass’ nose flared as his eyes flicked back and forth between Miles and Sophie. 

 

Miles lips flattened out as he reached out to pick up Sophie, calling Charlie over to him. 

 

“What?” Charlie asked, her wet tank plastered to her breasts as Miles pushed her slightly behind him. 

 

“She’s mine?” Bass demanded, not moving from where he stood. 

 

Charlie's face went white as her injured hand came up to rest on her daughters back. 

 

“I’ve been here for over four months and not once in all that time were you able to tell me that she was mine?”

 

“Bass, you need to calm down,” Miles said, as Connor put a hand on his father’s shoulder. “You were gone and Charlie and I were already together when we found out she was pregnant.”

 

“So you just decided to steal another one of my kids?” Bass asked through gritted teeth. “Were you _ever_ going to tell me?”

 

“Did you listen to  _ anything _ I told you while we were in town?” Miles questioned as Charlie pushed past him.

 

“You watch your mouth!” Charlie hissed, putting herself in front of her family as Miles grabbed hold of her arm to keep her back. “You were gone! You left without a word, leaving me alone! Miles has done nothing more than what you should have!” she accused him, every word striking him just as sharply as if she were beating him with her fists. “He took care of our child, no questions asked, which is a hell of a lot more than you did!” she sobbed.

 

Bass’ eye twitched as he watched Miles holding his daughter, and Charlie, who was desperately trying not to fall apart. Finally, he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before releasing it. “May I please hold my daughter,” he managed to get out.

 

Letting go of Charlie, Miles took a step forward, meeting Bass in the middle. Kissing Sophie’s cheek, Miles handed her to Bass, who’s eyes watered as he held her, pushing back her wet curls.

 

“We’re just going to go sit on the blanket and have a snack,” Bass said, looking up at Miles who simply nodded.

 

“Bass,” Charlie pleaded, as he turned away. 

 

Stopping, Bass turned his head slightly towards her before continuing on.

 

Moving up behind her, Miles turned Charlie towards him, holding her close as she sobbed in his arms. 

 

Connor, who was still in the creek, watching the drama unfold, tilted his head in his father's direction. 

 

Miles nodded, pulling Charlie further away. 

 

Making his way to his father, Connor eased himself down on the blanket next to his father and his sister. 

 

“Did you know?” Bass asked, as he helped Sophie eat a piece of smoked ham. 

 

Connor chuckled. “I knew as soon as I laid eyes on her. She was the spitting image of you. Still is. Me on the other hand,” he said, waving a hand in Miles direction. “I don’t think Mom had any idea which one of you was really my father, and, as it turns out, having two isn’t so bad,” he said, reaching out to tickle the bottom of his sisters foot. “I’m just surprised that it took you this long to figure out. 

 

Bass swallowed thickly, as he looked between his children and then back towards the creek, where Miles and Charlie had disappeared. 

 

“You’re not going to take Sophie and leave are you?” Connor asked as his father remained quiet. 

 

“No. I know the pain of losing a child. I love her too much to do something like. Besides, I’d never leave you now that I finally found you again.

 

Connor tilted his head. “Love who? Sophia or Charlie?” 

 

Bass ignored the question. 

 

Getting to his feet, Connor slipped on his boots and gathered his clothes. “Take that baby back to her mother and make this right.”

 

Bass frowned as he looked up at his son. “Her mother is the one that kept her from me.” 

 

“Sounds kinda familiar doesn’t it?” Connor asked with a smirk, looking down at his father. “Like I said, that’s one lucky girl, having two dads that love her.”

* * *

 

He and Sophia were still on the blanket when he heard Miles calling his name. Setting the baby down beside him, he stood to get a better view. 

 

The sight of Miles carrying Charlie from the creek had him concerned. Grabbing a towel, he shook it out as Miles meet him. "What happened?” he asked, wrapping the towel around Charlie once Miles sat her on the blanket. 

 

“She's having trouble breathing.  Bass, go get the buggy and have someone get Gene,” Miles requested, his eyes full of worry.  

 

“On it,” Bass said, pulling on his shirt and boots. “Be back in a flash.”

 

“It’s fine, Miles,” Charlie protested as he started dressing Sophie and packing their things away.

 

“If it was fine, you wouldn’t be struggling to breath,” he said with a frown as he finished.

 

Smoothing a hand over Sophia’s head, Charlie exhaled raggedly. “Did I mess up?” she asked, causing Miles to look over at her from where he was dressing.

 

“No, you didn’t mess up,” he replied, kneeling beside her to clutch her chin between his fingers. “No one’s taking our daughter away from us, and Bass isn’t going anywhere,” he said softly, leaning forward to press a kiss to her forehead.

 

“I’m scared,” she whispered as Sophie climbed up between them, wanting someone to hold her.

 

Miles frowned in concern as he perched Sophie on his shoulder and pulled Charlie to his side as he listened for the sound of the buggy. It was rare that Charlie voiced her fear about anything. She had always been the brave one, putting on a steadfast face regardless of the situation and for her to admit that she was scared, scared the hell out of him.

* * *

 

When Bass arrived, pulling the buggy up a few feet away from them, he hopped down and gathered their things, stuffing the boot full, before picking up Charlie, blanket and all as Miles held a sleeping Sophie. Settling back on the bench, he picked up the reins, quickly putting the horses into motion. He had them home in a matter of minutes, throwing the reins to Otis.

 

Connor came running up, taking Sophie from Miles. “Gene’s inside waiting for you,” he told his father as Miles picked Charlie up, carrying her into the house, taking her straight to their bedroom where Gene waited with a glass.

 

After Miles sat her down on the bed, Charlie looked at her Grandpa. “What’s that?” she asked, with a crinkle of her nose as she took the glass from him.

 

“Jimsonweed weed and a few other things,” he replied, watching her closely.

 

“Maggie gave a Jimsonweed weed concoction to Danny and he hated it,” Charlie groused.

 

“Just like you’re going to hate this, but it’ll make you feel better.”

 

Charlie made a face as she looked up at him, causing Bass to bite his cheek to keep from laughing. “Promise.”

 

“Promise,” Gene replied.

 

Taking the glass, Charlie braced herself as she tilted it back, drinking it one go.

 

“Oh, God,” she gasped, handing the glass back to her grandfather.

 

“Good girl,” he said with a smile as he took the glass from her and left the room.

 

“I need to change into dry clothes,” Charlie said, reaching for Miles, who helped her over to the chest of drawers. Pulling out a fresh tank top and pair of panties, Charlie changed her clothes with little regard to who was there as Miles hovered over her. Once she was dry, she let him help her back over to the bed, holding up the covers for her as she crawled in, lying back on her pillow.

 

He eyed her like she was going to make a break for it. “Bass is going to stay here with you while I go talk to Gene.”

 

“I don’t need a guard,” she grumbled, her eyes already getting heavy.

 

Chuckling, Miles leaned down to kiss her. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too,” she whispered, dragging her hand down his cheek.

 

The room fell silent after he left, the only noise made by the chair Bass pulled up next to the bed.

 

“I’m sorry,” Charlie whispered as her breathing started to become easier.

 

“So am I,” Bass replied, looking up at her from where he sat, elbows propped up on his knees.  “I was so worried about the child I had, I didn’t give thought to a child that might have been.”

 

“I don’t know what to do,” she replied brokenly, tears running down the side of her face soaking into her already damp hair.

 

“Neither do I,” he whispered back, leaning forward to kiss her temple, breathing in her scent. “Just sleep for now. I’ll be here when you wake.”

 

With a fluttering of her lashes, she gave a sleepy nod and closed her eyes.

* * *

 

When Miles returned, he laid a hand on Bass’ shoulder before sitting down next to Charlie, unwrapping the wet bandages from her hand. Looking back and forth between the two of them as he applied salve to her hand and re-bandaged it, he couldn’t decide who was more broken. When he finished, he finally spoke. “Gene mixed some Valerian root in with the jimsonweed so she should sleep for a while.”

 

Bass merely nodded. “I’ll sit with her.”

 

“Bass, she’ll be fine.”

 

His hands shaking, he raised his head his eyes full of guilt. “I did this. This is my fault. If I’d just stayed away.”

 

Miles reached out to hold Bass’ hands in his own. “No one blames you, Bass. Especially not Charlie.”

 

When he sobbed and bowed his head, Miles reached out, carding his fingers through Bass curls as he pressed his lips against his head. “This is your home, Bass. You’re right where you belong.”

 

W hen his back could no longer take it, Miles unwound himself, sitting up to work the kinks out. “If you’re going to stay with her, then get in the bed. I’ll call you for dinner.”

 

With only a nod to show that he’d heard, Bass watched as Miles gathered up the salve and bandages before leaving the room. Once he was gone, he tugged off his boots, setting them at the end of the bed, before pulling off his shirt and climbing in next to her.

 

Reaching out, he tucked her hair behind her ear, before running his thumb across her cheek, finally admitting to himself how much he had missed her. He had felt himself falling in love with this woman over the long months of the patriot war, sharing his bed with her whenever the opportunity presented itself.

 

She had calmed him, just like Miles before her.

 

Matheson’s and Monroe’s just went together, he supposed, his mind wandering to the little girl asleep down the hall. They would need to talk. He wanted them to do this together, but he had no idea how to be a father. Once again, Miles was the creator. Bass just hoped that this time they didn’t leave the republic in ruins behind them.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

When Charlie woke, it was to find Bass asleep beside her. She lay quietly as her eyes roamed over his face, down his bare torso and back. 

 

When he had shown up at the ranch, she was both thrilled and terrified at the same time. 

 

Terrified that he would try to take Sophie and Miles away from her, and thrilled that he was here within reach. She still remembered what it felt like to be with him. She knew Miles did as well. Even if he hadn’t been in their bed physically, his name and his spirit had been. She couldn’t blame Miles for something that she wanted herself. However, she had yet to be convinced that this idea of his would work. That they could raise Sophie as a unit. That they could be lovers.

 

“I can hear you thinking,” Bass said, slowly opening his eyes.

 

Charlie gave him a soft smile. “You always could.”  

 

“You’re too much like Miles for your own good,” he replied, watching the smile fall from her face 

 

“Is that why you were with me? Because I reminded you of Miles?”

 

Bass reached out to stroke her cheek. “No. It was because you reminded me of me.”

 

Charlie snorted. “I always knew you were a  narcissist.”

 

Bass gave her a smile, his eyes crinkling. “And probably a lot of other things, too, but you always made me want to be better.”

 

Charlie lifted her hand, running her thumb around the corner of his eye. “Because I knew you could be.”

 

“Hey,” Miles voice rang out from the doorway. “I thought I heard voices,” he continued, making his way into the room to sit on the bed next to Charlie.“How do you feel?”

 

“Like shit,” Charlie replied, pushing herself up in the bed.

 

“Want to come out into the living room for a bit? You can see Sophie and I’ll make you some tea if you’re not hungry.”

 

Charlie nodded her head. “Yeah, I better, cause I have a feeling I’m a p.o.w until further notice.”

 

“Something like that,” Miles replied with a chuckle. “Let's get you changed.”

 

Pulling a gown out of her dresser, Miles helped her into it before scooping her up and carrying her into the living room where he deposited her onto the couch. “One cup of tea, coming up,” he said, dropping a kiss on her head as he narrowly avoided running over their daughter who was making a beeline for her mother.

 

“There’s my girl,” Charlie cooed as she helped Sophia climb up, holding the girl on her lap as she babbled something about her doll. Charlie smiled and nodded as she talked back to the little girl, while Bass watched from the dining room doorway.

 

“Hey, how are you feeling after your nap?” Miles asked, coming up behind him. 

 

‘Better,” Bass replied, leaning back against him. “How are we supposed to do this, Miles?”

 

Miles gave a half shrug. “One day at a time, just like we did with The Republic.”  

 

Bass looked at him like he was an idiot. “Do I need to remind you of how that ended?”

 

Miles draped an arm around Bass’ shoulder as he watched Charlie and Sophie. “We’re older, wiser, have kids. How bad could it go?” Pressing his lips against Bass’ temple, Miles turned back towards the kitchen where the tea kettle had started whistling. 

 

Fixing Charlie her tea, Miles carried it out to the living room, waiting as she scooted Sophie aside before taking the mug from him. 

 

“Is Grandpa making Mexican?” she asked, sniffing the air. 

 

“He knows it’s your favorite. I think he feels bad for making you drink the Jimsonweed.” 

 

“You mean he feels guilty because he knows you’re going to make him keep me drugged until you decide otherwise.”

 

Miles pulled a face as he sat down on the opposite end of the couch. “Drugged is such an ugly word.”

 

Bass snorted as he came into the room. “Don’t believe him, Charlie, he did the same thing to me after the Battle of Scranton.”

 

“The scar on your thigh,” she commented, taking a sip of her tea. 

 

“That sword almost hit an artery,” Miles frowned. “Keeping you drugged so you couldn’t re-injure it was a small price to pay. You’re lucky I didn’t tie you to the bed.” 

 

“No. He did that later,” Bass replied, flashing a wink in Charlie’s direction. 

 

Charlie smiled into her tea. Miles and Bass at ease together was truly a thing to behold. When they smiled, like this, Charlie could see the younger versions of themselves. 

 

She knew how they worked and she knew how she worked with each of them, but how the three of them would work she had no idea. She knew that there was an element of jealousy in every relationship that the two men had ever had, including with her mother, and she had her doubts that this would be different. 

 

She was drawn out of her thoughts by Gene announcing that dinner was ready and asking for help. 

 

“I’ll go,” Bass said to the room at large, sensing that Charlie needed a moment with Miles.

 

“Everything okay?” Miles asked as he helped her to her feet.

 

“Yeah, just thinking,” she answered as he brought her hand to his mouth. 

 

“I’m here if you want to talk.”

 

Charlie nodded, “I know.”

* * *

After dinner, Bass got Sophia out of her chair as he spoke to Connor. “Will you start cleaning up while I look after Sophia. That way Gene and Miles can get Charlie in bed.”   
  


“Sure,” Connor replied with none of the good-natured fussing he usually put up.

  
“Thanks, Bass,” Miles said, pulling out Charlies chair.

  
  
“Bring her to me when you’re finished?” Charlie asked, looking over at him.

  
  
“Of course,” Bass answered.

  
  
Leaning against Miles, she let him lead her away.

* * *

“A few more days of this Jimsonweed and you’ll be right as rain," Gene announced as he bustled into the bedroom with a glass. 

  
  
Charlie shuddered. “I hate all of you, you know that, right?” she asked, making a face before drinking it down. Holding the glass back out to Gene, she breathed heavily, trying not to throw the concoction back up.

  
  
“Love you, Sweetheart,” Gene said, leaning over to kiss her forehead before leaving the room.

  
  
Once he was gone, Miles pulled open the drawer of the nightstand and pulled out a flask. “Here,” he said, handing it to her, earning one of those smiles she reserved just for him.  
  
  


Taking a drink, she gave him a happy sigh. “Thanks.” 

  
  
After taking a drink for himself, he tossed it back in the drawer, shutting it just as Bass carried Sophie into the room.    


  
“There’s my girl,” Miles beamed, pressing kisses against her neck to make her giggle as he took her from Bass. 

  
  
“Ree,” Sophie demand, handing Charlie her storybook as Miles sat her down on her mother’s lap. “Demanding. Just like your father,” Charlie chuckled as Miles and Bass exchanged amused looks.  

  
  
Moving around to the other side of the bed, Bass sat down, leaning against the headboard, watching mother and daughter as they settled down. Charlie almost made it through the entire book before both she and Sophia fell asleep. 

 

Picking up their daughter, Miles waited for Bass to tuck Charlie in and turn down the light, before carrying Sophie to bed, laying her down in her bed, but letting Bass tuck her in as well.

  
  
“I’ve missed so much,” he whispered, not wanting to wake her.

  
  
“But you’re here now,” Miles murmured into his shoulder as he watched on. Blowing out the lamp, he held out his hand for Bass to take and they quietly left the room. 

 

Now that Gene and Connor were gone, they locked up the house and blew out all the lamps and candles other than the few in the living room. 

 

Dragging the blanket off the back of the couch, Miles threw it down on the floor along with the throw pillows.  Pulling off their clothes, they threw them aside, before easing down to the floor. 

 

“Is she going to be okay, Miles?” Bass asked, turning towards the other man. 

 

“Of course she will be. She’s got us,” Miles replied softly, running a hand down Bass’ chest.

* * *

 

Waking during the night to find herself alone, Charlie padded down the hall, checking the spare bedroom before looking in on Sophie, tucking the little girl’s stray arms and leg back under the covers with her doll. 

 

Heading into the living room, she found Miles and Bass, tangled together on the floor in front of the fireplace. 

 

Leaning against the wall, she spent a few moments just observing them, having never seen them naked and nestled before, one light and one dark, Bass’ head tucked up under Miles chin, still slick and wet.

  
  
“Quite staring,” he finally mumbled, opening one eye to look at her.

  
  
“I’m cold,” she gripped turning away. “Come to bed.”   


  
“Charlie?”

  
  
“Bring him, too,” she said softly, “just, clean up first.”

* * *

Once she was gone, Miles woke Bass. “Come on. Charlie wants us in bed.”

  
  
“You mean she wants you,” Bass mumbled as he stretched, running a hand through his curls.

  
  
“No, she said she wanted both of us. Just asked that we clean up a bit,” he replied, running a finger through the sticky wetness on Bass’ abdomen.

  
  
“Did she say how?” Bass asked, using his tongue to lap near Miles’ mouth.   
  


“I don’t think that’s what she had in mind,” he said lowly, grabbing at Bass’ chin to kiss him, before maneuvering himself off the floor. Holding out his hand, Bass took it, gathering up their clothes to toss into the hamper. 

 

Throwing the blanket and pillows back on the couch, they made their way into the bath, quietly cleaning up. 

  
  
In the bedroom, Charlie had scooted to the middle of the bed. Crawling in behind her, Miles spooned up behind her, pressing his lips behind her ear, causing her to softly mewl, pressing her hips against him. 

 

Looking up at Bass, Miles pulled down the covers from the other side of Charlie, tilting his head towards the bed.

  
  
Climbing in beside them, Bass scooted towards Miles outstretched arm, startling Charlie when he pressed up against her, her eyes flying open to look at him.

 

She tensed as Miles began to unbutton her gown, slipping one side down to expose her breast to Bass, whose gaze burned into her skin. 

 

When Miles tugged the bottom of her gown above her hips, she gasped his name as his hand slide between her legs, his long, warm fingers breaching her already wet pussy, stroking in and out, brushing against her clit with every movement. 

 

Torn between embarrassment that he was doing this in front of Bass and equally as turned on, Charlie leaned her head back against Miles shoulder, whimpering when she felt Bass' erection pressing against her stomach.

 

Licking his lips, Bass met Miles eyes before reaching out to cup her breast in his hand. When he brushed his thumb back and forth across the nipple and then pinched, Charlie broke, her orgasm washing over her in waves. As her body shook, Miles kept her exposed so that Bass could see the flush that covered her neck and chest. 

 

Turning her face into the pillow, she waited as Miles adjusted her gown. 

 

Once she was covered, he turned her face towards him so that he could kiss her. 

 

Her chest heaved with mixed emotions as he ran his hand over her cheek to soothe her.  “I love you,” he murmured near her ear after breaking their kiss, keeping a hold of her. 

 

Charlie could only nod.

 

Leaning past her, he kissed Bass as well, before settling down behind Charlie once again, leaving her and Bass to get comfortable.   

 

Reaching out, Bass pulled up the shoulder of her gown a bit more, before leaning in to kiss her forehead. Turning over, he completed the spoon, smiling when her hand came to rest tentatively on his waist. 

 

Behind her, Miles smiled, closing his eyes.

* * *

“I should thank you,” Charlie said the next morning when he opened his eyes to find her lying beside him, their daughter sleeping peacefully between them.

 

“For what?” Bass asked quietly, brushing the back of his hand across his daughter’s cheek.

 

“For leaving me. If you hadn’t, I wouldn’t have all of this,” she answered, turning her head to look at him.

 

“If I hadn’t left, I would have raised her with you,” Bass replied, almost bitterly.

 

Charlie lifted her shoulder. “We all had our lessons to learn, didn’t we?”

 

“I suppose so,” Bass said, an edge creeping into his voice that she hadn’t heard in a long time.

 

“You left and you didn’t come back.”

 

“No, I didn’t, but it wasn’t because I didn’t want you,” he breathed.

 

Charlie sighed as she turned to watch the sun rise in the sky outside of her window.

 

“I’m committed to this family, Charlie. Just like it is. But the three of us? That would only make it better. Stronger.”

 

“How can you be so sure?” Charlie asked, looking at him once again.

 

“Because everything’s better when we’re together. It always has been.” Walking over to her side of the bed, he leaned over, brushing his nose against her ear as his hand tangled in her hair. “I’m not going anywhere, no matter what,” he promised, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

* * *

 

In the days that followed, Bass moved his things downstairs to the spare room, following Miles advice to take it slow with Charlie even as he became more ingrained in his daughter's life.

 

As  Connor and Gene became silent spectators in Bass’ courting of Charlie, Miles looked nothing more than amused, just waiting for the two of them to pull their heads out of their asses, all the while making sure she and Sophia were never left alone. 


	8. Chapter 8

Several months later, when she announced she was going into town to get things for Sophia’s upcoming birthday, Bass’ back went rigid as he looked over at Miles who sat at the dinner table, drinking his coffee. 

 

Setting his mug down, Miles looked her over. “You’re feeling okay? No more after effects from the fire?” 

 

Charlie scowled as she dropped her fork on her plate. “You’ve watched me like a hawk for the last two months, Miles. I’m fine.”

 

“Okay. You taking anyone with you?” 

 

“Grandpa,” Charlie said, nodding in Gene’s direction. “He needs some things from town and we haven’t had a chance to spend any time together lately. Besides, no one can bitch if I take my own personal physician with me, now can they?” Charlie asked, looking towards Bass. 

 

Pushing his chair away from the table, Connor snorted, picking up his plate and disappearing into the kitchen, Gene on his heels. 

 

“You can’t seriously be considering letting her go by herself?” Bass bitched in Miles direction, throwing his napkin down on the table. 

 

“Why wouldn’t I? It’s not like she hasn’t done it before,” Miles replied, sitting back in his seat. 

 

“But not when someone’s been trying to kill her!” Bass shouted, slamming his fist down on the table. 

 

Whistling suddenly erupted from the direction of the kitchen as Connor marched back into the dining room. Flicking Bass on the back of the head, he picked up his sister from her high chair. “Speaking of not getting to spend enough time together,” he said, moving towards the front door where a diaper bag was kept  for the days that Gene kept her, “It’s time my sister and I have a sleepover. In the meantime, get your shit together,” he hissed, before stalking out the door. 

 

The three of them sat there in silence for a few minutes longer before Gene came out of the kitchen as well. “Dishes are done, Sweetheart,” he said, coming over to kiss Charlie’s forehead as she tilted her head back to look at him. 

 

“Night Grandpa.”

 

“Ladies,” Gene said, with a frown towards Bass. 

 

Miles simply smirked towards the older man, before getting to his feet. 

 

“Coward,” Charlie muttered as he passed by her, his fingers running over her shoulder as he went.

 

“I’ve seen you two argue. I’m fine with you going, Charlie. It’s him you have to convince.” With a tilt of his head, Miles wandered out to the front porch.

 

“I’m going to bed,” Charlie growled.

 

“Oh, no, you’re not!” Bass thundered, following her down the hall.

 

“Bass! You don’t have any say in this!” Charlie yelled back. “I’m a grown woman. I get to make my own decisions!”

 

“What about our daughter?” he demanded.

 

Charlie narrowed her eyes. “What about her?”

 

“What if something were to happen to you? What would happen to Sophie?” Bass asked, lowering his voice a notch.

 

The side of Charlie’s mouth ticked up. “He’s not trying to kill me, he’s trying to kill you and Miles, you moron.”  She  watched as he frowned, turning that over in his mind as if it had just occurred to him.

 

She shook her head with a huff, tears brimming in her eyes. “When are you going to realize that Sophie and I are nothing but collateral damage, Bass. There will always, always, be someone, somewhere, that’ll want to use us to punish you.”

 

Grasping her arms, Bass pulled her against him. “No, they won’t. You and Sophie are my family. My blood. And no one touches my family. I will always,  _ always _ fight for you.”

 

As if that was what she had been waiting to hear all along, Charlie grasped the front of his shirt, crashing her mouth into his. 

 

Breaking the kiss nearly as soon as it had started, Bass yanked her shirt over her head, unclasping her bra before pulling it off her shoulders and down her arms. 

 

One hand cupping a breast, he suckled at her neck as he relished the weight in his hand. They were heavier now, larger, not quite as pert as he remembered, but he loved the changes that carrying his child had made on her body.

 

Tugging his shirt out of his waistband, Charlie unsnapped the buttons of his shirt, yanking it down his arms before tackling his belt as she toed her boots off. 

 

When the clothes stopped flying, Charlie pushed him backwards till his knees hit the back of the bed and he sat down heavily.

 

Straddling his lap, Charlie reached between them, grasping his already hard cock. Lining him up with her opening, she slid down his cock, inch by inch, throwing her head back as they both moaned. Hands covering her back, Bass ducked his head to suck on her hardened nipples.

 

‘You’re an idiot,” she gasped as his teeth grazed her sensitive skin.

 

Nodding his head in agreement, his lips made their way sloppily from breast to neck to mouth.

 

“Total idiot for leaving you,” he readily agreed as she twisted her hips, sliding even further down on his cock. “Missed this,” he hummed, reaching around to cup her ass with a hand, squeezing as he encouraged her to fuck him. Wrapping his other hand around her scarred wrist, Bass nuzzled her palm as he stroked the raised flesh.

 

Panting, she watched as he mouthed the mark on her wrist, his eyes never leaving hers.“You left,” She accused.

 

“I came back,” he whispered.

 

“Finally,” Miles said watching from the door, a hand palming his cloth covered cock.

 

“Miles?” Charlie breathed as she went still, holding out her hand.

 

Making his way towards them, Miles came up behind her, drawing her mouth to his for a tender kiss.

 

“You’re overdressed,” Bass hummed as he gripped Charlie’s ass grinding her against the base of his cock as he leaned forward to kiss Miles as well.

 

Undressing, Miles tossed his clothes out of the way, reaching for a jar of lubricant they kept just for this purpose.  Laying back, Bass pulled Charlie down with him, as Miles coated his fingers, fingering her tight pink pucker, pushing against the tight ring of muscle. His fingers slipped in without much effort, as this was not the first time he and Charlie had done this.  However, the feel of her so tight with Bass’ cock right there, had his balls tightening.

 

"Oh God,” Charlie moaned, dipping her breasts down to brush against Bass’ chest as Miles removed his fingers.

 

Coating his cock with more lubricant, Miles nudged the head against her hole, pressing forward as he stroked a hand down her back, murmuring words of encouragement as he filled her completely.

 

The two men struggled to hold off pumping into her, letting her adjust to feeling so full. Her back was silky smooth against Miles chest as he watched Bass cup her breasts, running his thumbs over her sensitive tips.

 

“I don't know what to do,” Charlie whimpered, her pale skin coated in a sheen of perspiration, hair beginning to cling to damp skin.

 

"You don't have to do anything," Bass whispered, "except let us take care of you.” Looking at Miles, Bass gave a brief nod and moved, pulling back so that he almost withdrew then slid back in. As he did so, Miles pulled back so that they worked in opposition, one filling her as the other retreated, keeping a slow consistent pace.

 

"This is where you belong Charlie. Between us," Miles proclaimed, close to her ear.

 

Charlie was a wreck, crying out as tears slid down her cheeks, pushing her breasts into Bass’ hands as Miles reached between them, teasing her clit with his fingers until she came with a guttural gasp, her pussy squeezing and pulsing around Bass’ cock pulling him along with her, Miles not far behind.

 

Slipping out her, Miles collapsed on the bed beside them as Bass rolled he and Charlie towards him. Turning her on her back, Miles reached out to cup Charlie’s cheek, turning her face towards him.

 

“You okay, baby?” Miles asked, rubbing his nose against hers as she calmed. Charlie nodded, rolling towards him to throw her arm around his neck.

 

“Oh, Miles,” she gasped against his neck as he held her close, a hand stroking up and down her back.

 

“Good, huh?” he hummed in her ear, beckoning Bass closer.

 

Charlie nodded her head frantically, whimpering as Bass pressed against her back, his cock nestling snugly against her ass, dragging his hand down along her torso to her hip.

 

“This was just a taste, Charlie,” Bass whispered near her ear as she pulled back to look at Miles.

 

“This is what you want?” she asked him, her lips nearly pressed against his own.

 

“I only wanna make you happy, baby. That’s all I’ve ever wanted,” Miles whispered back. 

 

“We can take everything as slow as you need us, to,” Bass added, slowly stroking her body with his hand, relief flooding his veins as she nodded her head, covering his hand with her own.

* * *

 

The next time Charlie woke it was daylight, well past the time that they should be up. She was pressed into Miles side with Bass pressed up against her back, an arm thrown over her waist, her thighs wet and sticky. She idly swirled her fingers through the hair on Miles chest, giving a soft sigh when his lips pressed against her forehead.

 

“How do you feel?”

 

Charlie stretched as much as she could, given the circumstances. “I’m good,” she answered, feeling him smile against her forehead.

 

“Should we wake him?” she asked as Bass snored softly against her neck.

 

“No, not yet,” Miles replied, settling down with her. “He’s old, needs his rest.”

 

Charlie snorted, pressing a kiss against his neck.

* * *

 

It was a week later when Charlie finally got her trip into town, Miles and Bass standing next to the barn to see she and Gene off. A s soon as they were out of sight, Bass handed Sophia off to Connor.

 

“She’s going to be pissed,” Connor said, hitching his sister up on his hip.

 

“Better pissed than dead,” Miles grunted, stalking towards the house.

 

They were on the road within the hour.

* * *

 

Once they arrived in town, Charlie and Gene went their separate ways, agreeing to meet at the Cafe before heading back to the ranch.

 

When Miles and Bass arrived, they found Gene easily enough, but Charlie was nowhere to be seen. Sending Gene to notify the sheriff, Miles and Bass exchanged a look and went on the hunt.

 

Charlie would later tell them that she had put up a good fight, but in her defense, she had been blindsided after leaving the livery as she made her way to the mercantile.

 

The next thing she knew, she had come to, strung up from the rafters of an empty, dusty storeroom, her toes barely touching the floor. Her shirt and bra were missing and she had a dirty, nasty, rag shoved in her mouth.

 

Jerry had been sitting in a chair across from her, ranting and raving about how Miles, Bass and the militia had been the reason for every bad thing that had ever happened in his life.

 

Charlie had snorted at that, because in all fairness, at one time he would have been singing her life story. The muffled noise must have been loud enough to get his attention as his head snapped up in her direction. 

 

Tossing his whetstone aside, he stalked in her direction, knife held firmly in hand. “Think that’s funny do you?” he questioned, his rancid breath causing her stomach to turn as he drug his knife across her collar bone, down between her breasts before finally coming to rest above her belly button, the tip digging into her flesh. When he reached out, squeezing a breast in his brutal grip, the knife dropped to the waistband of her pants.

 

Charlie closed her eyes in fear, memories of a bar in Pottsboro flooding through her body.

 

“I remember you saying something about splitting me from stem to stern,” he threatened, his breath washing across her skin as his knife dug into the fabric of her pants slicing through skin as well.

 

When the door suddenly burst open, her ears rang as a gunshot sent Jerry's body flying past her, his blood splashing hot against her face.

 

Rushing inside, Bass held her up as Miles cut the rope. Dropping to her knees, Charlie yanked the fabric out of her mouth, vomiting all over the floor at Bass’ feet.

 

“Charlie!” Gene exclaimed, stumbling into the building, the sheriff and his deputies right behind him.

 

Pulling Charlie’s shaking body against him, Miles shielded her from view as Bass stripped off his over shirt, bending down to remove the rest of the rope from her wrists so that he could slip her arms into the sleeves.

 

“Earl,” the sheriff said, turning to one of the men with him. “Run on over to Mabel’s and tell her to get a couple of rooms ready, then head over to Doc Bakers and let him know that we’ve got a dead body back here.

 

“Yes, Sheriff,” the man answered, quickly trotting away.

 

“Matheson, take your woman over to Mable’s and I’ll be over to take a statement when I’m done here,” the man instructed, watching them closely.

 

With a nod, Miles let Bass pick her up as he led the way, Gene bringing up the rear.

* * *

 

“Go get a drink,” Gene ordered the two men after Bass lay Charlie down on the bed, one eye nearly swollen shut.

 

Still shaking himself, Bass made his way over to Miles, grasping his shoulder before smoothing a hand around to his back. “The quicker he takes care of her, the quicker we get back in,” he whispered.

 

Releasing the breath he had been holding since he had looked through that window and saw Jerry's hands on her body along with all the blood covering her torso, Miles finally nodded letting Bass lead him from this room to the one next door.

* * *

 

Turning over two glasses, Bass poured them each a drink from the bottle that sat on the dresser, pressing one into Miles hand.

 

They sat in silence, sipping their drinks, for what seemed like hours before Gene appeared, rolling down his sleeves. “She should be fine,” he said, looking at Miles. “I’ve cleaned and bandaged the cuts along with the rope burns around her wrists. The swelling will eventually go down around her eye.”

 

“You said ‘should’,” Miles said, getting to his feet as Bass handed Gene a drink.

 

“There’s always the chance of miscarriage in a traumatic event such as this,” Gene replied, taking a drink from his glass before continuing, “I’d recommend forty-eight hours of bed rest before you make the trip home. Just as a precaution,” he said, watching as Miles face turned ashen and Bass fingers ran through his curls. “You didn’t know.”

 

“A baby?” Miles breathed.

 

Gene nodded with a smile. “I’d say she’s about two months along.”

 

Bass grinned as he walked over to Miles, embracing him. “A baby, Miles!”

 

Miles clung to him as he tried to get his emotions in check. “Can we see her?” He asked Gene.

 

Gene nodded. “She’s been asking for both of you. I’m going to head home and let Connor know what’s happened. We’ll see to Sophia until you get there.”

 

“Thanks, Gene,” Bass said as Miles made a beeline for the next room.

 

Gene nodded with a smile. “Take care of them, Bass.”

* * *

 

Entering the room, Bass quietly shut the door behind him. Miles was sitting on the bed with Charlie pressed against him.  Sitting down behind Miles, Bass ran his hand over Charlie’s head, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

 

Releasing her grip from Miles waist, she blindly searched for him, grasping his hand when he took her own. 

 

Pulling away from her, Miles couldn’t speak as he looked her over, running his eyes over her face as he searched for words that wouldn’t come, leaving Bass to give a wet chuckle.

 

“A baby, Charlie? Do you know how excited we are?” he asked, placing his hand on her still flat belly. 

Charlie's face crumbled. “I didn’t know, Miles. I didn’t know,” she sobbed, leaning her head against his shoulder.

 

Miles chest hitched at the pain he could hear in her voice. Pulling her onto his lap, he shuffled them around so that she was surrounded by both of them.

 

“It’s gonna be okay, baby, I promise,” Miles whispered against the corner of her mouth as he pulled Bass closer to them.

 

Bass nodded as he tangled a hand in her hair. “We’re gonna get through this together, Charlie. The three of us, okay.”

 

Calming at their assurances, Charlie nodded tiredly, taking the rag that Bass handed her to blow her nose.

 

Settling her in bed, Miles and Bass lay beside her until you couldn’t tell where one body started and the next one ended.

 

“Promise me you won’t leave,” she whispered.

 

“We’re not going anywhere, baby,” Miles replied gruffly, pressing his lips against her temple.

 

Charlie nodded, taking a deep breath. “I’m scared.”

 

“So are we,” Bass answered honestly, “but we’re going to take it one day at a time. Together.”

 

“Together sounds good,” Charlie murmured as she fell asleep, surrounded by the men she loved.


End file.
